When it rains on a parking lot, a road, or other impervious surface, the water will not permeate into the ground as it once did, and instead this water will runoff and discharge directly into a stream or receiving body. Since these impervious surfaces typically have vehicles or traffic on them, an accumulation of pollutants will occur between rain events. This runoff is then concentrated because it is unable to be absorbed into the ground, and the pollutants are concentrated as well. This has caused a severe degradation of our waterhsheds. Although many technologies now exist to treat this problem, a single structure multistage treatment system has advantages of ease of maintenance, better efficiency, lower cost, and longer life.